A Promise
by Aybones
Summary: Kagome's return from the Modern Era is met with much celebration and excitement. But, in the quiet of the night, she and Inuyasha finally get to spend time with one another; just the two of them. It's time to take the bull by the horns and discuss the elephant in the room: what have they been doing all this time and where does their relationship stand? [InuKag one-shot - request]


_Hello again, guys! So, first of all, I want to say a HUGE thank you to those of you who read my first Inuyasha/InuKag one-shot,_ _ **The Hanyou Fires an Arrow**_ _! I am so appreciative of the reviews I've gotten so far, you guys have been so nice and humbling. I really do appreciate it. :) Anyway, I got a request on my tumblr to write another one-shot centered around Kagome's return from the 3 Year Gap and the potential conversation that she and Inuyasha would have regarding what they've been doing since their separation and their relationship. I've written this three times, if you can believe that! This is my favorite version, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

 **A Promise**

Stepping out of the small house, Kagome stretched her arms to the night sky. She sucked in a crisp breath, closing her eyes as she relished the cool feeling of the air around her as it prickled her skin. Cold nights were once something she loved; the nights of being curled up tight in a sleeping bag on the firm Earth, Shippou snuggling close, and Inuyasha's presence always lingering nearby. But when she found herself locked among her own time, chilly evenings began to bother her; a stark reminder of the world she was no longer a part of. A world she missed terribly.

Sighing into the night she adjusted her skirt and pulled the sleeves of her sweater down to her palms, gripping the knit between her fingers. Kagome didn't get more than a few steps toward the familiar grassy hill before knowing almost instantly someone was following. and she definitely didn't need demon blood to hear the movement of the reed curtain that acted as a door to the house to know who her follower was.

Grinning she held her hands behind her back and strode out to the hill.

Kagome scanned over the village when she came to the point of the mound. Moonlight danced along the curves and folds of the village, glowing in the ripples of the water of the rice fields. She lowered into the grass, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Resting her chin on her arm she watched as the light breeze rustled the grass around her. Nothing in her modern era could compare to the serenity she felt looking over the quiet village. That, and knowing _he_ would always be here with her.

"You can come sit with me you know," she called out with a smile, leaning back.

She heard a scoff come from above her. He was perched in the tree that stood a few feet back.

"Don't be so stubborn," she sighed.

Hearing a soft thud, she couldn't help but giggle. Footsteps approached.

Inuyasha stood beside her, arms folded across his chest, and he stared out over the village. Kagome snuck glances at him, careful not to move her body. His white hair was long… longer than she remembered. She'd hold him down and trim it at some point. For now, she liked the elegance; almost regal. Finally, he sat cross-legged beside her. He was close but not as much as Kagome preferred.

"It's been a long time," she said.

He nodded.

"You know, back home, I used to sit on the top of the stairs at the shrine, " she started, "and I'd imagine it was like I was sitting right here in this spot; watching the city. The shrine wasn't built high enough to actually see the city but I could sort of see the tops of some of the larger buildings. I mean, it was never the same but, it was close I think."

She smiled when his ears twitched, swiveling toward her.

It was quiet. Inuyasha hadn't said a word since sitting there. Kagome was a patient person, but after three years of being unable to see each other or speak to one another, she wanted… something. She sighed, pursing her lips and jerked her head away, glaring straight ahead. She couldn't help the frustration. He hadn't been very talkative since she returned. They spent most of their time with Sango, Miroku, and their small children. While Kagome loved seeing her friends, she'd missed them so much, it was hard not to want to spend some time with Inuyasha. Just the two of them. And now that they had their opportunity, he seemed distant.

But moments after she'd turned away, Inuyasha's body was suddenly closer. He'd moved over to touch his arm and knee to hers. Warmth fluttered throughout her body, flushing her cheeks pink. Ignoring the potential embarrassment she glanced over at him and his eyes were hooded by his white hair. She did see, however, a slight red on the tip of his nose and apples of his cheeks. Kagome smiled softly and adjusted so she could lean into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"What have you been doing all this time?" she asked him, softly.

"Feh. I asked you that first."

She giggled, "I know, but humor me."

"Doesn't matter what I've been doin' dummy," he said.

"Sure it does." Kagome nudged him with her elbow. "Come on, there's got to be something you've been doing to keep busy."

"Helping Miroku exorcise demons, I guess." he shrugged.

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"What else would there be?" he looked at her now, amber eyes boring into hers.

"I don't know," she murmured, "I guess I wondered if you were… happy."

He blinked.

"Feh, of course I was!" he pointed his nose to the sky and frowned.

Kagome sighed, smiling slightly.

A few quiet moments passed and Inuyasha's stiff body softened. He leaned into her, returning her earlier gesture.

"So, how about you?" he abruptly murmured.

Kagome shrugged, "I had a lot to focus on when I went home; I guess you could say I was busy enough."

"No, stupid," he shook his head, "Were you… y'know. Happy?"

She glanced up at him, pulling away slightly. The surprised look on her face didn't go unnoticed and Inuyasha's face flushed.

"What're you givin' me that look for?" he practically shouted.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

Their faces were close, leaning into each other and glaring; a position they'd been in many times before when they'd argued. They blinked, eyes flitting back-and-forth as they scanned the other's face; cheeks burning red they looked away.

"I guess I was happy…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded slightly as his expression fell.

"But, I thought about everyone here a lot." she looked up, staring at the sky. "About you, really. I worried about you. I just wanted to know that you were safe."

"Quit worryin' about me so much, idiot."

"I can't help it, Inuyasha." she shook her head. "Besides, you worry about me all the time."

"That's different,"

"Not really," she said. "I am going to worry about you whether you like it or not."

"Feh. Fine. Do what you want."

She sighed, leaning against him again. He hadn't changed much, still stubborn as an ox, but she did notice the age in him. His features were more squared-off now, and the beginnings of a slight stubble were forming on his chin. Kagame felt butterflies in her stomach suddenly. Ignoring it, she wrapped her arms around his bicep. He rested his jaw against the top of her head.

"Do you-do you want to be here, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome practically flew backward.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, blinking at him.

"Whaddya mean, whaddo I mean?" Inuyasha snapped. "I mean, do you want to stay here? With me?"

Kagome's face was red and gooseflesh appeared on her skin.

"O-of course I do, Inuyasha." she said. "Don't-I mean, do you _not_ want me here?"

"Feh. I never said that!" he yelped as he fell away from her, eyes wide and cheeks fiery.

"Then… then what are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

"I mean, are we just _together_ or… what?"

Inuyasha stared at her. He grimaced as he moved to sit beside her again. He took her hand in his and looked right into her eyes. Kagome swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"You'll stay with me?" he asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha," she giggled. "I want to stay with you."

"I want to stay with you," he murmured.

Kagome grinned, "So does that mean we're… going to get married?"

His eyes widened, "Jeez. Of course it does, dummy!"

Kagome laughed, lacing her fingers with his rough ones. She reached up and pinched his ear, eliciting an obscenity-filled cry. He pushed against her, trying to get her to stop but she fought back, pulling on his ear and tickling it. He gripped her hand tight in his and he yanked her toward him, forcing her to release his ear. He rested his forehead against hers when she fell slightly into him; quiet, breathy, laughter filling the space around them.

"It's about _damn_ time."

The new young couple, in complete synch, jerked their heads back to search for the source of the voice. Standing behind them was Kouga, the wolf-demon tribe leader; and Inuyasha's least favorite person.

"Kouga!" Kagome squealed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Heard you came back to us, Kagome." he grinned, crossing his arms. "I wanted to come say hi."

"It's been so long!" she attempted to move for him but Inuyasha was faster.

Inuyasha was standing, pulling Kagome with him, gripping her hand in his. She stumbled next to him.

"Wolf-boy," he hissed.

"Dog-breath," Kouga snorted.

"What the hell was that you said earlier?" Inuyasha growled.

"I said it's about time the two of you promise to get married," he grinned wide, canines shining. "All this runnin' around, and Kagome hurting; I say you should have promised to marry her a long time ago."

Inuyasha frowned, looking down at her.

"I know that," he murmured. "For hurting you, Kagome; forgive me."

Kagome's eyes widened and she began stammering all over her words, trying to tell him that she wasn't upset. But, Inuyasha turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his.

"I promise to protect you for the rest of our lives," he murmured.

"That ain't a proposal, mutt!" Kouga groaned.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha shouted back at him.

"And I promise," she said and he turned back to her, "to be your wife, Inuyasha."

Kouga scoffed, "Leave it to my Kagome to take charge."

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Kouga?" Sango and Miroku suddenly approached from the behind them. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, I was just heading out. Came to say hi to Kagome." he shrugged, and as he began to jog away he said, "It was good to see you, Kagome. Take care of her, mutt-face! And I'll definitely be at the wedding!"

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha shouted after him, shaking a now freed fist in his direction.

"See you then, Kouga!" Kagome called back.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a confused expression. Then, grinning at their best friends, they approached the newly reinstated couple. Sango jumped on Kagome, hugging her tight while Miroku wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's neck, messing his hair with his hand; responding to the contact, Inuyasha cursed Miroku.

"Finally marrying Kagome, huh Inuyasha?!" Miroku teased.

"It's about time!" Sango mused.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha pushed away from his friend.

The two friends walked away, hand in hand, laughing. Calling back their congratulations, they headed back to their own house and children. Kagome waved while Inuyasha tried to fix his now messy hair. Kagome breathed in the cold night. When her Hanyou fiancé finally stood and held his palm out to her, she took it, and they headed back toward their small house. Just as they approached the hut, she stood on her tip-toe to kiss him. He was caught off-guard, sure, but that was the point. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her hand in his, close to his chest, kissing her back. She dropped down, her feet now flat against the Earth, and they pulled away. Cheeks blazing and hummingbird hearts — with an age old promise tethering them together (nevermind the wrinkle in time that brought them, and kept them, together) — neither of them had ever felt more at… home.

Right where they belonged.

* * *

 _And there it is! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I'd love to get some feedback, if you can. Again, thanks to all of you who checked out my previous InuKag story. If you'd like to make one-shot requests or even full-fic requests, you can send them through an Ask on my tumblr (url: aliababwaa). Anyway, thanks again and let me know what you think of this one! Peace xx_


End file.
